watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Reacting to Our First Video
' Reacting to Our First Video (#294)|next=yes|nextvideo= Life is Strange (2-1) (#295)}} Reacting to Our First Video was the third episode in the channel's Woman Crush Wednesday series. In this episode, the girls react to their first ever video on the channel, Curse of the Aztecs and Bewilder House, respectively. This video was uploaded on May 20th, 2015 and was the 294th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls greeting the viewers, Andrea saying that they're waiting for the viewer's response like in Dora the Explorer. Andrea then recalls a story where she was drunk and her friend's ferret was running around the room. She says that she got on the couch and yelled at the ferret "Swiper, no swiping!". Mackenzie says that it's the cutest drunk story she's ever heard. Afterwards, the girls then introduce what they are going to do in the video. Andrea announces Mackenzie as the episode's Woman Crush Wednesday, Mackenzie brushing off the heat. They prepare to watch the video, Andrea commenting that it's an old video of hers, while Mackenzie is excited and cannot wait to get started. They start the video, Andrea commenting that she looked tanned back then and Mackenzie comments that Andrea still giggles to herself. Mackenzie sees herself and is shocked, saying that she's weird looking, saying it's probably her posture in the video. Andrea asks if Mackenzie still has the shirt she is wearing in the video, which Mackenzie says she does, she also points out that she's not wearing make up in the video. Afterwards, Mackenzie comments on the face Andrea made as she's going through a pipe in the video. Andrea comments that the game was frustrating, Mackenzie commenting that she figured out what to do in the game after playing it for 30 minutes. Mackenzie later notes that she got past the rooms by hitting the button randomly, Andrea agreeing with the statement by Mackenzie, saying that there was no skill involved in the game and that she does not remember it fondly. Mackenzie watches more of herself and comments that she is the cutest person she knows after hearing herself make a comment, while commenting that Andrea is tiny whilst watching her pout and rage in frustration in the video. Andrea comments that they were skinnier when they started gaming, Mackenzie saying she's always gamed, Andrea joking that they spend more time gaming and it's making them fat. Later, Mackenzie hears a comment she makes and asks if anyone thinks she's funny or if it's just her. She then comments about a comment Renae makes about the clown's thigh looking like a boner, which Mackenzie says is obviously his thigh bone. Mackenzie then jumps when she hears the jumpscare noise in the video, Andrea saying that she walked right into the clown. They later watch the part where Andrea plays "Green Light, Red Light" with the clown, Andrea saying that she still messes around in games when she can't win a game. Andrea later jokes that she eventually figures out that the games don't talk back. Later, Mackenzie laughs when she sees Andrea moving her head around as she walks around the clown, Andrea shaking her head in shame. The girls then realize that the video was named after a comment Andrea made whilst luring the clown towards her. They later comment that Andrea still laughs every time she says the word "balls", Andrea saying that it's a funny word. Mackenzie later comments that she loves Mariya after she hears her gasping in fear when the clown appears before her. Andrea comments that the sound effects were the worst part about the jumpscares, as they watch the part where Andrea gets jumped and moves her character around. Mackenzie says that she kept moving, Andrea saying that she kept jerking the mouse every time she got jumped. They later agree about a comment Mackenzie made in the video, where she says the behavior of the clown reminds her of the Weeping Angels from Doctor Who. They later then comment on Mackenzie politely walking past the clown. They then watch the final part of the game, Andrea getting flashbacks as Mackenzie remembers that Andrea was close to finishing the game. They continue watching, Andrea asking if anyone beat the game, Mackenzie saying she's sure Renae beat it. Afterwards, they watch themselves announce that they're done with the game and watch the outtro. Andrea gets embarrassed when she remembers that she was 22 in the video, as the girls review the video, Mackenzie saying that she was quiet and her footage was weird. She comments that Andrea was hilarious in the video, Andrea commenting that she was sassy and doen't know what she ate for breakfast that day. They later prepare to watch Curse of the Aztecs, which Andrea says was the first horror game she played. They begin the video, Mackenzie asking why they had captions in the video and comments that Mariya's was short in the video, Andrea saying that she had blue hair in the video. They also comment on the headphones they were using. Mackenzie wonders if Andrea wore them, Andrea not being sure but says she didn't, before seeing that she did indeed wear those headphones. Mackenzie watches the video and laughs as Renae mocks the walking of the main character. They then see Sydney in the video and get a sense of nostalgia, they also see Kaylee in the video, Andrea jokingly asking who she was. Andrea then comments that her facial expressions are pretty much the same, Mackenzie saying that she hunched over a lot back then. They then watch the part where Andrea comments that she knows to hold shift to run but learns to hold control to crouch, which they laugh at. Later, Andrea comments that it was a terrible game with terrible graphics and that she wasn't scared, Mackenzie looking at her with doubt. They later watch the part where Andrea calls for the skeletons before saying that it's dark and shes's scared again, both laughing. They later comment that only Sydney knew what she was doing, as they watch her die in the game, both saying that she has always been a badass. They later watch as Andrea mumbles to herself and dies, Andrea saying that she was shy and innocent at the time. They watch the part where Andrea comments that she's a big man and will do big manly things, like read a note, which they laugh at, Andrea joking that she still does big manly things like read notes. Mackenzie watches as both Andrea and Sydney try to run away from the monster, but notes that it looks like they're walking, Andrea saying she remembers that the running was slow. They later see Renae further into the game, Andrea saying that it was predictable that she'd get further than anyone. They then see Renae at the titlescreen, Mackenzie wondering if that was the game, Andrea saying she's not sure and that she didn't know she had a map. They later see the questions segment, Andrea remembering it while Mackenzie is intrigued by it. They watch the girls give their opinion on the game, Andrea watching herself and seems to be ashamed of it. They also watch Stacy say she didn't know she had a map, which Andrea points out and says she never found the map. Mariya then does the heart gesture, which they comment that she started in and that they do all the time. They then give their thoughts on the video, Andrea being speechless while Mackenzie said that she enjoyed it and thought it was funny. Andrea points out that they had captions and questions at the end of videos, and her posture in the older videos. Mackenzie then says that the fans should definitely go back and watch the older videos, Andrea disagreeing with her statement. They then close the video, Mackenzie saying that she enjoyed watching Andrea in the older videos, Andrea saying that she has come a long way from the innocent girl she was and jokes that GirlsPlay had ruined her. Trivia *Reacting to Our First Video marked Andrea's 200th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). *This is the only react video of the girls reacting to themselves. External Links Category:Woman Crush Wednesday Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015